mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Parlaux
After a week of travelling southwards, they had reached Parlaux, as Guillaume, the blind cat-friend explained, a kingdom placed in a vast jungle. Through the thick, damp, wet green, with all it's sturdy, tall trees and broad leaves, Cecelia soon spotted copper roofs and domes with golden weathervanes. Soon, the neatly white painted, tall facades of buildings with pastel green, red, yellow, orange and pink decorations came into view, and she looked down into a baroque beehive of a city amidst the green ocean underneath. Geography Roughly at the height of the the Line, in a vast tropical forest. History > Once under control of the Order > politic of isolation against surrounding Mamono friendly villages > peaceful revolution > First Mamono Queen was an Arachne > trade, prosperity > faith in Chief Goddess still high > no loyalty to the Order Government Queen Josephine d'Orlagne Appearance & Personality Lady Josephine's human half appears like a beautiful woman in her late thirties, with fair skin, flowing, silky red hair and piercing green eyes. Her body is mature, with large, formidable breasts, a narrow waist and slender limbs. Additional to her beauty, she has the aura of a refined noblewoman to her, with a calm, somewhat measuring gaze and a smile that parts her full lips gentle and seductively at the same time. Her arachne body is shiny black, with a prominent, large, bubbly abdomen and very long, yet very thin legs. Her nature is gentle, almost sluggish, but one should not mistake her easy-going attitude for her actual set of mind. She has proven more than once that she is perfectly capable to get rid of anyone who crosses her without a second thought. However, she is always open for visitors and ambassadors from all over the world. History After the abdiction of the last Queen, Nathalie d'Orlagne, her daughter Josephine was appointed as Queen. Soon after she took over, she took several measures to get rid of the vast system of advisors, consultants and sycophants which had gathered at the court of her mother over the years. In the same manner, she gradually cut down the political influence of the nobility in exchange for land ownership and trading rights. Of course, there were groups opposing her, but she either got rid of them or found ways to silence their protests permanently. King Louis d'Orlagne Appearance & Personality Having been a Chevalier for 2/3 of his life, King Louis possesses a muscular, toned build with shoulder-long blonde hair and a well trimmed beard. Steel-blue eyes and a wake, intelligent look along with his open and friendly personality have him made both popular and respected among the people of Parlaux in little to no time. History Born as one of the younger sons of a merchant family, he had neither the interest nor the obligation to get into the trading business. Unlike many of the other young men in the kingdom, he had never harbored the wish to become a Chevalier, but for lack of a better occupation, and because an idle life did not suit him either, he applied and was refused. Strangely, this spurred his ambition and he trained several years until he was finally admitted. Despite his initial lack of talent or great interest, he soon found himself enjoying the training more than he would have thought. Like this, his star within his order rose and he was about to become the head of it, as at a a parade, he caught the eye of Queen Josephine herself. Like that, his fate was sealed. Currently, the king is not residing within the country, as he is on a journey across the world. The goal of his journey is unknown, as the Queen appointed it to him. Princess Marianne d'Orlagne Appearance & Personality Having inherited the fair skin of her mother and the pale blonde hair of her father, Marianne's human half has something unearthly, angel-like to it. Being 16 years old, her body looks accordingly, showing promise to grow just as beautiful as her mothers. Having grown up without a worry, her attitude is carefree, to an enraptured degree. She can usually be found in the palace gardens, where she uses most of her time to take care of the various flowers and animals. So far, of the various suitors and admirers seeking her out, no one has been able to catch her interest. History Marianne is the first and, so far, the only child of Josephine and Louis. Nobility The nobility holds little actual power, altough their wealth is not to be underestimated. The Chevaliers of Parlaux Like any other kingdom, Parlaux has several Orders of armed men and women, bearing the title of a Chevalier and having vowed obedience to her Queen, loyalty to her country and protection for it's people. Being equivalent to the knights of other lands, the Chevaliers are somewhat special, especially for their combat strategies. For once, it is rare for a Chevalier to wield a shield for protection. Most of them use swords, despite they receive training with a lot of weapons, such as axes, maces and spears. The reason they carry no shields is quite simple: The free hand is needed to cast a variety of spells respectively execute magical combat techniques. A Chevalier is half-soldier, half-mage, with a bit of a historian and a philosopher included as well. It is not only their duty to act as a special military force in combat, but also to go on solo missions under the Queen's or their orders commands. Additionally, every Chevalier is thoroughly educated in the country's history and encouraged to actively question whether or not their order lives up to it's motto. Category:Locations